Rates of alcohol use disorders (AUDs) in women have increased by 84% over the last decade, relative to the 35% increase in men. The Resource Support Core of the Yale-SCORE is designed to support the dramatic need for translational research to address the concerning increase in rates of AUD among women. The key purpose of the Resource Support Core is to provide essential research-related resources to Yale-SCORE investigators, trainees, and collaborating researchers. The resources provided will serve to maximize the quality of the data, the comparability of data across Projects, and increase dynamic communication among Yale-SCORE researchers to maximize the translation of results across projects and within the greater research environment. The Core will: 1) Provide expert consultation, management, and coordination of IRB/IACUC approvals, regulatory procedures and data safety monitoring, as required for animal and human Projects and Pilots. 2) Generate comprehensive strategies to recruit equal numbers of women and men and ensure racial/ethnic minority diversity in samples of human subjects into all Yale-SCORE clinical studies. Ensure that equal numbers of female and male animals are studied in preclinical projects. 3) Provide modern data management and analytical techniques that incorporate state-of-the-art SABV approaches across the conceptualization, methods, analysis, and reporting of all Yale-SCORE findings. 4) Provide centralized training and quality control of core assessments and assays across animal and human studies to maximize the scientific yield across studies. 5) Incorporate an innovative biosensor system into Yale-SCORE human projects to provide a wealth of data to examine sex differences in ?real-world? naturalistic drinking behavior (e.g., blood alcohol levels, drinking topography) and context of drinking (e.g., time, location, activity, social milieu) in women and men meeting criteria for AUD. This will be the first ever dataset of its kind, providing an estimated 3 billion data points. 6) Leverage available national big-data resources to expand our T1 to T4 translational focus on sex differences in alcohol use.